Hooked
by Amber Sunstrike
Summary: What would happen if Captain Hook had a daughter? Follow Milah in her adventures as a young swashbuckler as she overcomes the greatest challenges of her life- some in the grasp of someone we should all fear.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everybody! Here's my first chapter of Hooked! Please, review! This is my first Fanfic, and I want to get everything right! ****_NOTE: This part features if Hook had not gone to Neverland right after his hand was cut off. Instead, he drinks and ageing potion that and stays in the world of the Enchanted Forest for about 10-12 more years (allowing his daughter to age), when the potion is deactivated, THEN leaving to Neverland._**** Got it? Enjoy, and remember to review!**

* * *

"We'll be going to the mainland today," Killian announced. This stirred mixed feelings in Milah; she enjoyed the mainland, but she knew the mainland meant business, and they weren't your typical business folk.

"Anything else, Cap'n?" Smee stuttered, balancing a mountain of plates and cups in his hands.

"That'll be all, my fellow," Hook said with a dismissive flick of his hand. Unfortunately, his hand met a cup that was teetering precariously at the bottom of the stack, and all of the plates fell on top of poor Smee, who screamed like a girl. Milah tried to stifle her laughs behind her fist, but it was too much. She threw down her hand, which hit the table loudly. Laughter danced out of her lips, along with a snort or too. At this, the entire crew burst into great guffaws if laughter. Even Smee stopped whimpering and joined in. Suddenly, Bones shouted from the wheel, "Two more notches to starboard and we'll be in docking range!" Killian tapped his hook on the table twice, and Adrey leaped up, beginning to climb up the webbed ropes to the top crow nest.

"Aye aye, sir!" At this, Hook finally leapt up and told his crew,

"Time to dress up, boys!" All of the crew members got up from their chairs (except poor Smee, who was trying to sweep up the broken glass with a small handheld brush and dust pan) and ran below deck to suit up. Milah followed them with a small sigh. She clocked down the wood staircase and left into her private quarters. She grabbed her long, pirate style scythe of a sword, and slipped it into its case. Then, she grabbed her bandanna and coat, which she slipped on in front of her dirt smeared full-body mirror. She smiled at her reflection, and tucked her silky brown locks behind her ears. Finally, she grabbed her mother's necklace, which she carefully placed around her neck. The teardrop shaped stone of blue topaz reflected the surrounding light, causing it to shine like a small star.

"Milah, time to go!" Hook called from above deck.

With a last glance at her reflection, she turned and replied, "Coming!"

The Jolly Roger slowly pulled into the dock, it's great sails billowing. Hook stood at the wheel, with a smile plastered on his face. This was going to be a fruitful venture indeed. Below him, Milah ran around on the deck, practicing her parrying techniques, stashing at a wooden sword-post. It was etched deeply from her years of practice, each mark growing deeper and higher as she grew. Hook smiled down on her and thought of his lost wife. How proud she would've been, watching their child fight.

"All hands on deck! Tie the ship!" Bones yelled from below. Milah sheathed her sword and Hook came down the stairs. He began to yell various words concerning who does what position, and the crew obeyed, immediately leaping to their place. When the last rope was tied, they leapt down and moved in a mob near town. Soon, they came to a store, which Killian announced to be their target. They bust in so quickly the customers didn't have a moment's purchase to run. They tied them all up and tossed them in a corner, All except the shopkeeper. Hook walked to him, demanding his money.

"But-" the frightened shopkeeper stuttered.

Hook leaned in, pulling the shopkeeper by the collar closer toward him, and growled, "Shall I repeat? I. Want. The. Money!" He slammed his hook on the counter for emphasis. The tied victims bounced and shook in fright.

"Y-y-yes, sir," he stuttered, fingers scavenging for his money box. Finally, it appeared in his frail fingers. Killian snatched it from his grasp, thudding the counter with his hook. Suddenly, the front door thudded open. Hook veered around to see a lawmaker.

"Come to join the party, have we?" He smirked before lunging, sword in hand. The lawmaker tried to parry with his staff, but Hook was fast. He swerved his point and thrust the sword through the man's chest. Hook then proceeded to fill his bag with goods, kicking the dead man's body to the side. The shopkeeper was huddling in the farthest corner, south of the other victims, shaking violently. Milah walked up to him, sack and sword in hand. She looked into the frail man's eyes for a moment before turning away and proceeding to fill her bag. She didn't show it, but she felt bad for the man. Here they were, stealing his life's earnings, while he huddled in the corner, defenseless. Nevertheless, she kept tossing objects into her sack. Yes, this may be his life, but being a pirate was hers, and that's how she wanted it to be.

"Milah!" Killian called from the door, "Reinforcements are coming! Time to get scarce!" She immediately ran after her father and the rest of the crew, out of the store and toward the ship.

* * *

**Okay, I might add more to this, but please review and give suggestions! Hejdo!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's chapter 2! Sorry, I've inserted spaces like nobody's business, and the tab button is about to fall off my keyboard- but there's still no indent! Anyway, please read and review!**

* * *

"It's a pirate's life for me!" The crew sang while they indulged in their treasure. Hook walked over to Milah and told her, "Take one thing from today's earnings. Your choice." Her eyes shone as she looked over the mounds of things. There, at the bottom, slightly covered by a cup, was a ring. It's silver base glinted in the sun as she picked it up, and the gold that twisted around it shone. "This," she whispered, slipping it on.

"Well then, you've got something! I wager the rest will get us enough funds for a long while!" He said, and the crew broke back into song, sifting through the booty.

That night, all of the pirates went to bed with their bellies full of mainland food and possibly a cup too many of rum. Killian gestured to Milah, asking her to come to his bedroom. She walked after him, twisting the ring on her finger. He sat on his bed and began with,

"I've got some news. We're moving." The abruptness of this statement startled Milah, who just stood in front of him.

"Uh, Pappa, we're always moving. We live on a ship," She pointed out, confused. Was the rum getting the better of her father?

"No, not like that! We're moving _realms_," He corrected."My aging potion has about wore off, and you're old enough now that you'll be able to handle it. Milah, we're moving to Neverland."

"But, Pappa, Neverland! That place crawls with evil!" Her eyebrows raised, and she threw her hands in all directions as she spoke. "The Shadow could kill us all in a matter of moments!" Killian rose, tapping his daughter's chest with his hook.

"See this?" He gestured to his hook. "The Dark One did this to me. I need my revenge, and I must stay in my prime until the opportunity comes. What if I stayed here, and that moment happened while I could barely support myself on a cane, forget handle a sword! My opponent is immortal, you should know that!"

"Are you sure this is the only way?" She asked, looking deeply into his eyes.

"Aye, my girl. This is the only way," He muttered.

"Well then, let our venture not be in vain," she concluded. "Goodnight, Pappa." She hugged him.

"Good night, love," He said, squeezing her."Now, of to bed you go!"

Well?" Rumpelstiltskin chimed. "What'll it be, dearie?"

"I'm staying," she said confidently. "I'm staying with Killian."

"Well then, we'll have to pay the taxes, eh, dearie?" And with that, he thrust his warty hand into her stomach. Milah shrieked in agony as Rumple felt around. After a moment, he retracted his hand. There, in his grasp, he held a red orb- Milah's heart. Killian bellowed and lurched forward to assist his wife. With a cocky wave of his hand, Rumple's magic sent Killian flying to the other side of the deck. Groaning, he crawled up, and began to run to Milah.

"I see your price is paid," Rumple chided, and, with a contraction of his fingers, He crushed her delicate heart to smithereens.

Hook jerked upward in his bed, screaming. With a moment, he collected himself and sat up. His right hand automatically flew to his nightstand, where he grabbed his hook. With a click, it was on. Hook's dark brown eyes slid to the doorway. He stealthily lowered his body back into bed, closing his eyes. The door clicked open, and small footsteps faintly traveled across the room.

"RAAAAH!" Hook bellowed, scaring the intruder out of her skin. She fell to the floor in a fit of giggles.

"Papa!" The small girl, barely shy of twelve, stood up.

"You should know better then to mess with me!" He grabbed the girl, who let out a small squeal of surprise. He rubbed the blunt end of his hook on her head in an improvised noogie. With a crocodile-style roll, she slid from his grasp onto the rocking floor. Hook began to rise off his bed.

"Well, time to eat. Do you want... Fish? Octopus? Shrimp?" He joked.

Milah giggled. "Can I have... flapjacks?"

"Why not? You're my favorite daughter, after all."

"I'm your ONLY daughter!" Milah corrected him as she ran up the chairs, her boots clonking on the wood. Hook sighed before crawling up to a standing position.

"SMEE!" He bellowed. A few moments late, he rushed in, puling down his blue and white striped shirt that always seemed to be too high up.

"Yes, Cap'n?" He asked, sounding slightly nasal. "What'll it be, sir?"

"Flapjacks," Killian ordered.

"Aye aye, sir, flapjacks, coming right up!" Smee said, already running up the stairs. Hook chuckled as he proceeded to get ready. This was going to be a busy week. The move to Neverland took lots of preparation, and he wanted his crew to be ready.

"Eh, Cap'n, sir?" Smee called below deck. "What type'll they be?"

"Whatever!" He replied rather loudly.

"Uh, ok, Cap'n, sir!" Hook could hear Smee's feet scurrying across the deck frantically.

Milah stirred the mix while Smee mumbled to himself ingredients and procedures, along with the occasional order. The metal was cool on her hand and it clinked softly with her new ring. She was still processing the move. Neverland? Was Pappa crazy? She knew his revenge meant everything to him, though, and she could understand why. If it weren't for that rotten crocodile Rumpelstiltskin, her mother, also her namesake, would still be here; she was only a newborn when it happened, and therefore couldn't remember her. Luckily, Rumple hadn't cut off Hook's drawing hand, and he'd drawn a picture of her for Milah to look at. Shockingly, Pappa was an excellent artist!

"Smee?"

"Oh, yes? 2 cups sugar, 1 stick butter..." Smee was lost in another series of mumbling.

"Smee!"

"Flour, that's it, flour..."

"SMEE!"

"Flour... or was it baking soda?" He kept mumbling.

Milah leapt up in front of him. "SEA TO SMEE!"

"Oh, yes, Milah dear?" He said half consciously. "Butter..."

"What do you think about our move to Neverland?" She asked him. Smee looked shocked.

"I'm not used to people asking me for my opinion on these things," He stuttered, "I thought I wasn't important enough."

"Well, I'm asking you now. What's your opinion? Your ACTUAL opinion?"

"Well, I think it's dangerous, and we're all going to die if your father keeps up his stubbornness," He thought aloud. "Then again, he's the mastermind. What does my opinion say?" Milah should have thought about this before asking Smee; he was far too humble to have a heart to heart chat. Instead of pushing him further, she kept stirring the mix.

"AHA! It's sugar!" He rushed across the deck and down into the hold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3! I seriously think I'm addicted to writing this... again, please, when you've finished (though I'm convinced barely anyone is), review!**

* * *

After breakfast, the crew began to make preparations. Three of the less-known members went undercover to sell some of their earnings in town, then buy supplies off of a list Killian wrote. The rest prepared and swabbed the boat for the voyage. Captain sat by his desk in his quarters, studying the map as well as the magic bean that would serve as their portal. A knock on the door took him out of his studying trance.

"Come in." Milah walked over to a chair and sat down. They sat in silence for a few moments, Hook studying the map and Milah looking on.

"What'll we do about Peter Pan?" She asked. Captain looked up at her.

"Nothing," was all he said.

"So, we're moving to an island run by the most feared boy who ever lived, and we're just going to do nothing? Wait until he walks over and puts a knife to our throat? I thought you were prepar-"

"I _am _ready. Nothing is a plan." He said, eyes focused on the map.

"But-"

Hook turned his chair and faced her. "Milah, I have a plan." Then he turned back to analyze it further.

"I'm going to go practice my sword fighting," She explained with a sigh as she walked out. Hook just kept at his map, raising his eyebrow every so often and moving a series of stone markers.

One, slash, two, slash, three, slash, four, spin, and stab! Milah attacked the pole with strong swipes. Bones sneaked behind her and tapped her shoulder.

"RAH!" She spun around, making an arc with his sword, which barely singed Bones' small, stumpy facial hairs. He laughed with his gold tooth glinting in the light.

"Really absorbed, aye, Squirt?" He said between snorts of laughter. Milah rolled her eyes and relaxed her sword hand.

"Aye, I was," she replied, much to his amusement. She blew a brown curl out of her face and continued to attack the pole.

"Eh, Squirt, why don't you practice against a living opponent?" Bones offered, raising his sword.

"Okay," She agreed, falling into a sword stance. "Come at me." Bones rushed forward, cutting toward her stomach. Milah blocked the blow and twisted her sword, pulling Bones' out of his grip ever so slightly. The she lunged, aiming at the butt of his sword, and slashed in. The sword jumped out of Bones' grasp, but he easily retrieved it with his left hand. He lunged, and he jumped back, sending his sword flying into the sword pole. With a grunt, he heaved it out, but not fast enough. Milah lunged and held her sword to his throat.

"Session 1 over, I win!" She said triumphantly.

"Just wait for number 2!" He challenged. Just then, a thud was heard on the other side of the deck. They both turned and peered down the stairs to see Smee at the bottom with a chest balancing on his belly. The two pirates stifled their laughter as they walked down to help him. Hook peered out from behind his door to have a peek at what was going on. With a fond laugh and roll of his eyes, he turned back into his room and closed the door. Bones shifted his weight before lifting the heavy chest off of Smee.

"Too much sugar..." He muttered, half conscious. Milah snorted in her attempt to hold in her laughter. Boys, she thought to herself as she tried to shake Smee awake. No response came from the oaf. He just muttered something about stirring the mix for 2 more minutes. Seriously, this baking talk was getting old. With a sigh, Milah stood up, then collapsed full-force on Smee's chest.

"VANILLA EXTRACT!" He screamed, leaping up. Milah stared at him, and Smee blushed slightly before running up the stairs. She ran up after him, Bones behind her. As she leaped up the last few stairs, she heard a noise from the opposite side of the deck. The 3 absent crew members had returned with sacks of supplies. Milah ran over.

"Need help?" She asked one who was carrying three sacks.

"Aye, thanks," He grunted, passing over a sack. Milah grabbed one end and slung it over her back. They walked to a hold, where they dropped the sacks. One of them ran down the stairs to fetch Pappa, who would survey the supplies. Milah walked over to her post, and picked up her sword. Life here could be so boring, she thought. Just work all day, every day, on a planet revolving around the star of revenge. A huge letdown of the pirate business is one had no friends outside of the pirate crew, and that was very impacting on her life. All she wanted to do is have fun with kids her age! Was that too much to ask?

After surveying the supplies, Killian gave them the day to rest, then headed back down to his map. Smee was ordered to cook dinner immediately. Great, Milah thought. No more baking gibberish- tomato facts were about to kick in. She ran down to her room to clean it- for the 10th time this week. She walked in, eyeing each object with suspicion. Everything was perfectly situated except- the mirror! She ran out through the white-washed door over to the hall closet. Opening up the rickety door, she grabbed and aged sponge and pail, which she filled with water. Lugging it into her room, she dropped it next to the mirror. Soak, scrub, soak, scrub, apply more soap, soak, scrub. She kept at this until it was sparkling. She checked the rickety clock on the far end of the room. It had only been thirty minutes! With a sigh, she cleaned up the supplies, returned to her room, and collapsed on the bed. How could she waste more time? She rolled over and stared at her room. Neverland... the idea of the place kept bugging her throughout the day. What was she going to do about that? How were they going to survive with all those lost boys- she sat up straight. That's it!


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's chapter 4 (or 'chappy' 4, as Jazzy says :))! I'm sorry to keep you guys waiting, but I've been a little busy. Anyways, when you've finished, please, read and review! **

* * *

The ship creaked as it withdrew from the port. All hands were on deck as they turned toward open sea. A few dozen yards out, Hook threw the crystal bean with all of the force in his right hand. A small splash came from the water, before a full-blown whirlpool emanated in the water. Milah peered one last time at the shores of the enchanted forest, moments before the ship fell through the glowing green portal.

Milah blinked, gasping at what she saw. The water was now clear as glass, surrounding a great green island that spread for miles. She heard a splash from the water next to the boat, and she ran to see what was there. Next to the side, a pod of mermaids were swimming past like a great underwater rainbow. One at the edge of the pack glanced up and waved. At this Milah was truly perplexed; weren't mermaids creatures of evil? With a shake of her head, she walked to a barrel, where she sat to gaze out. Here, she thought, here is home. The idea of calling Neverland _home _seemed insane, for it was crawling with demons of all shapes and sizes, but it was true! Milah Jones was living in Neverland, a realm of belief and imagination!

Suddenly, there was a thud from the front deck. Milah jumped off of the barrel and drew her sword.

"Well, what do we have here?" The boy said. There was a weird tone to his voice. It was slick, but gravelly when he got to the end- like how a fox would talk if it could. Milah had never seen a fox, but she'd heard tales about them. His face was shadowed from underneath his hood, but his teeth shone in a sly grin. Smee shrieked quietly and jumped behind a barrel. Hook strode over to under where the boy stood.

"I'm just a pirate, an this here is my crew," He said, gesturing to his gang.

"Oh, I can see that," He growled calmly. "The question is- what are you doing here?" His face became less shadowed, and Milah could spot a scar on his chin.

"Ah, basking in the wonders of ageless time," He answered simply. The boy rolled his eyes and cleared his throat.

"Well, I ought to give you a fair warning-you're on Peter's territory, and Peter-" He cut off for emphasis, "can do whatever he likes. Do you know what he does to people who trespass him?"

"I can't say I do, but I gather it hurts," he said. Smee shuffled, trying to become smaller.

"It does. He rips your shadow right from your body. Rrrrrrrrrrrip," He growled solemnly.

"Well, then we won't be trifling with you," Hook concluded. The boy turned."Goodbye, Captain." And with that, he jumped off the ship. Milah blinked. That had been... interesting. Smee leaned out just enough so his eyes poked out from behind, and, at noticing the mysterious lost boy had gone, stood up and brushed off his shirt. The crew resumed their normal business while Milah sat and gazed at the island in the distance. Lost boys, she thought, and smiled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Milah jumped off of the boat and into the fresh sand. She spotted fresh tracks leading away from the lost boys' rowboat. They clearly thought they had scared off all of the pirates and hadn't bothered to sweep their footprints. They had indeed scared all of them- all but one. Her feet crunched as she walked over to Bones.

"Can I go for a walk in the woods?" She asked Bones, who was docking the ship. Knowing Bones well, she could anticipate him saying yes to anything if he was preoccupied.

"Yeah, sure run along," He muttered, concentrated on docking the ship.

"Thanks, bye!" She said before running off happily toward the woods.

Neverland forest was definitely different of that in the enchanted forest. The plants looked maleficent, with branches that caved in towards you like claws. Remembering Adrey's tales of poisonous plants, she kept well away from everything and made sure nothing touched her. A while in, the sand came to an end , and she didn't know where to go next. Look for signs of passing, she thought. That's what she'd been doing, and now it was gone! Okay, she thought, are there any scraps lying around? She turned in a circle, and, to her contentment, a rip of someone's cloak was hanging. She resisted the urge to touch it, for she might want to use it as a landmark. She turned in a circle, sword drawn, looking for any other signs, but the scrap was all she could spot, and it was hanging in the path of thick underbrush, which may be dangerous. With a sigh, she turned and trudged back to the Jolly Roger.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He slunk out of the brush, looking around for the girl. No sign he thought to himself. He grabbed the scrap off of the bush and leapt back into the underbrush. There was... business to be done.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Milah shifted in her covers, thinking of her failure. Why couldn't she track them? I'm a pirate, she thought. Not a landlubber- I'm not a tracker! Sure, she knew how to decipher code maps and navigate the seas, but the land might as well be another realm. She had no idea to navigate it except from what she read in the small number of books she stole. Yeah, you could call her a librarian's worst nightmare. Days over-due- 1,000+. She finally drifted into slumber, recalling the last time she 'borrowed' a new book...

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The rowboat swayed in the water as the cloaked boys threw a hook over the rail. The tallest nodded to another and he climbed up, followed by a trail of two more boys. Finally, the tallest jumped over the rail, his foot thunking ever so slightly on the deck. The smallest crept across, avoiding open moonlight. Finally, they came across the opening to below deck. He slunked down the stairs, carefully stepping toe before heel. Soon, they came to a hall. The boys dispersed, one per door. four of the five crept backwards when the fifth gestured them to come forward. They waltzed over, then slipped throught the doorway. All the noise heard from that point on was a small yelp, and they walked out, up the stairs, across the deck, over the rail, and into the boat, where they rowed off toward the moon.


	5. Chapter 5

**Here's Chapter 5! Sorry if it feels choppy; I was trying to show both sides. ****I'd like to know if there's a way to make it run more smoothly. **Again, read and review! 

* * *

Milah's eyes shot open, but all she could see was a wall. But it was not the white washed wall of her room, but a deep, brown wall that curved upwards. She began to rise, by noticed her hands and feet were tied behind her. She groaned slightly, rolling her eyes. She loved being captive. With an expert crocodile-roll, she was facing away from the wall and toward-well, she couldn't see what. A wave of thick brown hair dangled in front of her face. She blew, but it only floated ever so slightly then fell back. She flicked her head, but to no avail. In a matter of moments she was writhing to get at her hair, blowing and rolling and tossing her head some more. Finally, it flew back and she turned to see a figure looming over her.

"Somebody... awake?" The figure growled.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Hook rose from his bed and stretched, making a baby dinosaur noise of contentment. His hand flew to his hook, which he deftly fitted into place. He glanced around, expecting to hear the tapping of a certain someone's boots. He lifted his eyebrow, sliding out of bed. He walked across the room, out the door, and into the hallway without a sound. He slithered along the wall to her door, the peeked inside. He stared, shocked. No one was there. He walked in and completed a full scavenge before running to the main deck.

"SMEE!" He yelled as he scrambled around every corner. "SMEE!"

"Ah, yes, aye aye, capn'!" Smee said, scrambling across in his striped nightgown.

"Smee, have you seen Milah?" He asked, frantically looking around.

"I can't say I have, cap'n, sir," He replied, rubbing his chin and looking from side to side.

"Then get on with it! Look for her!" He growled, running back below deck. "I'm going to alert the crew!"

"I hope she isn't hurt," Smee muttered, carefully leaning to look behind a barrel.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Milah gasped, and tried to scoot farther back, but her movement was hampered by the position she was tied, hands and feet behind her back.

"Y-y-y-ou know I can take you down, hands tied behind my back!" She countered, but her voice was too tinted by fear; the boy just laughed.

"Hands? How about hands and feet?" He said, pulling out a dagger and spinning the hilt on his pointer finger like a basketball.

"Yeah- hands and feet!" She said, trying to get into a sitting position. The writhing only made it more humorous for the boy.

"Yeah- I think I'll pass," he said, waltzing out the door. He turned around, and threw the dagger. Milah wasn't able to move away in time.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Soon, the Jolly Roger was swarming with pirates searching for Milah. In a matter of minutes, they had scoured the entire ship from mast to hold, but there was no sign of her. Hook held his chin, pacing back and forth. If she wasn't on deck she must be- He gulped, glancing nervously to his right.

On land.

"All hands on deck, we're heading to the mainland!" He bellowed, running to the mast.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The dagger sliced through her ropes. Milah stared, shocked. What- Why? She thought, beginning to stand. In a moment, she had swiped the dagger from the wall and cartwheeled to the other side of the room. Pulling her knee up, she hit him and then slammed him against the wall with her arm. Her other hand held a dagger to his throat.

"Give me a reason not to k-" The boy shoved out with his arm, causing her to wobble, then knocked her full force with a fist in the stomach. Milah fell to the ground with a grunt. Before she could scramble up, he had disarmed her and had a foot on her chest. She began to rise, but he slammed her back down with a contented, "Ah ah ah." He slipped down, so his face was inches from hers. She growled and gritted her teeth.

"Now, if you'll be good, I'll show you around," He said, putting on a frown of indecision. "If you like the ropes, though-"

"Oh, oh, tour's okay," she rasped. "I'd love a-" She wheezed. "-tour."

"Great!" The boy jumped off of her, and she stood, brushing herself. "Oh, I forgot to introduce myself! Peter Pan," He said, offering his hand. Milah stared. This- _boy- _is Peter Pan? Terror known throughout the lands? Of course she knew he would be a boy, but a cut- she shook out a thought. He's a devil, she reminded herself. Devil, devil, devil!

"Milah," She said, shaking his hand; no harm in giving him her name was there? She couldn't recall any name spells used in Neverland. Peter's grin widened as he dragged her across the room.

"There's so much to show you!" He said, dragging her out of the room.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

Finally, the Jolly Roger slammed onto the coast, where the Killian jumped out. The crew followed him, armed and ready. Crill, the best tracker of the group, took the lead. He ran over to the rowboat and began to track the steps from there. He looked into the heart of the forest, then turned and nodded to Hook. He knew where to go.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey! My deepest apologies to you all for taking SOO long to update! I've caught homworkoverloaditis, with side affects of no time , pressure influenced writer's block, and a recurring general laziness. I know this isn't any longer than my other chapters (again- SO SORRY). I just _barely_ made it to 1,000 words! Anyways, read and review! (Seriously, review, I'm plum tuckered in the ideas category)**

* * *

Milah was ready to collapse. She had been celebrating along with the Lost Boys and Peter Pan. They were supposedly celebrating her arrival, but she had her own reasons. They say Neverland runs on belief, and she could tell you that's about as real as the fact Peter Pan existed. Right now, she didn't notice, but she believed her place was here. Yes, she may have a father, but she could go to him later, right? After all, she hadn't been there very long- or so she thought. Peter sat next to her, interrupting her thoughts.

"Why aren't you dancing?" He asked.

"Why aren't you tired?" She replied, leaning her back against the wall.

"Oh, well, I'm never too tired to celebrate."

"And I'm not you," She countered with a smile.

"Just one last round?" He cleared his throat, looked away, then back again. "Erm... for m- I mean, the boys!"

"Oh." Her cheeks flushed. "I... I guess so." She rose again and leaped back in. Peter smiled and pulled out his pipe. Milah had never heard such wonderful music.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

The crew stumbled through the undergrowth. The moon was directly above their heads as they trudged forward. They'd been searching for nearly eleven hours straight, except for lunch, but their efforts brought nothing to the light. Adrey stumbled to Hook's right, and rasped, "We should be heading back." His face was muddy from searching in caves with his bright blue eyes glowing in the pale light like small moons among a harsh landscape. Killian's head dropped, and he muttered, "Aye." His mind was racing. Where could they have taken her?

"'Bout time we head back," he announced. The rest of the crew turned away from their search and looked up with a solemn nod. They began to pick their way down the hill, back to the ship.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

She collapsed back on the bench as the boys dispersed. What would she do now? All of her night-clothes were on the ship, and these were filthy from the day's tour. She wasn't sure where she would sleep in the first place, or shower, or anything! Milah didn't want to return to that horribly hard oak bed from earlier.

"Milah," She heard a lost boy say.

"Yes?" She answered, her voice groggy.

"Pan requests an audience with you," He growled then turned around and began to walk off. "Follow me."

Milah shrugged and began to amble after him.

"Oh, and one more thing," Felix said before veering around and socking her square in the face. Milah crumpled to the ground, and Felix easily slung her over one shoulder like a sack of potatoes. He walked down the hall toward Pan's quarters, where the rest of the company awaited as well.

Pan laid sideways on his bed, twirling his dagger on one finger like a basketball. Felix walked in and dropped Milah rather informally on the end.

"Any struggle?"

"No."

"Good." Pan stood and stared at Milah uncertainly. What now? He had the girl. Tying her up again would be a bad idea. What do you do with girls at this hour? To be honest, he had no idea. Screaming at her to "GO TO BED!" like he does with his lost boys wouldn't work. Pan sorted through his ideas like he was playing a dangerous game of chess. He looked to Felix.

"Take her to the house. Latch the door," He ordered. Felix simply nodded his head , slung Milah back over his shoulder, and waltzed out. Peter sat down again to ponder what you do with a girl, when he was unwillingly thrown into a daydream.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He couldn't stop laughing as he stared at her hanging from a foot.

"A snare... I'm ingenious!" He guffawed as she tried to see past her skirts that blocked her view. Alicia thanked god she'd been wearing tights under her dress.

"The nerve!" She scoffed, clawing at her thickly layered dress. "Let me down right now!"

"Fat chance!" He exclaimed between fits of laughter. He then heard the snapping of twigs behind him.

"Oh, shoot!" He said, although 'shoot' wasn't exactly the language he used. Quickly, he clawed up the tree to the branch her ropes were suspended from. He hacked at them with his small dagger. Alicia hung, oblivious, as the support grew thin. Suddenly, she fell with a shriek, crumpling into a heap.

"Pappa!" She screeched as she began to stand up. A tall man with blonde hair and a thin beard emerged from the shrubbery.

"PETER EUSTACE PAN!" The man bellowed up the tree. "COME DOWN THIS INSTANT!" Peter gulped before sliding down. He deftly fitted his dagger into place, knowing Pappa would kill him if he knew he owned such "vile weaponry"; he actually used it out of pure defiance. Peter's eyes stayed glued to the ground as he stepped forward from the tree. He father began to scold him, but he managed to blend his voice into the sounds of the forest. Alicia stared at him in triumph, soaking in his shame like reward. He trudged after Alicia and Pappa to dinner, secretly scheming his next trick.

~.~.~.~.~.~.~

He snapped out of the memory with an unhappy shake of his head. He hated to revisit that point of his life; it really put a damper on his mood. A knock came to his door.

"Come in," He snapped.

"Felix wanted me to tell you she's in the house," Jake reported, rubbing his arm. The new recruit was still skeptical in Pan's presence.

"Good," He snapped again, not obliged to say thanks. While he rose, he announced, "Let's go play."


End file.
